onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sabaody Archipelago Arc
How about discussing things first Joekido? We don't even know if they'll ever GET there physically.We DO know they are headed to fishman island, this separation has about as much sense as having Cocoyashi arc and Arlong Park arc separately, cause they happen in remotely distant places. New Babylon 22:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd call it the "Red Line arc" as thats where we still are. Everything is based on the small islands, groves and inlets along the red line. But I'd wait at least a few more arcs first before naming it. One-Winged Hawk 01:01, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Right now I believe Shabondy was meant to be an mini arc like Jaya. Oda's the sneaky bastard, many people use to thought that Thriller Bark Arc was a mini-arc before Fishman Island Arc but then we get Shabondy Archipelago which screams to be an mini-arc. That means Post-Enies Lobby Arc was meant to be an mini-arc all along for Thriller Bark while Sabaody Archipelago Arc was meant to be an mini-arc before going to Fishman Island. Oda you sneaky bastard. Joekido 02:21, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :While I agree that it's neat and all that since it looks like the Straw Hats' adventures in the Old World isn't, but I kinda have to agree that things are being jumped here before any conclusions are made. Sure it seems like the Straw Hats are going to do somethings before going to Fishman Island, but how sure is it that the next series of events is going to be a mini-arc. As you have said Joekiddo, everyone originally thought that Thriller Bark was a mini-arc when it turned out to be much more. Wouldn't saying Shabondy is going to be mini-arc be the same when we haven't yet reached the islands and don't have any chapters on them? In fact, isn't saying it's going to be an arc the same thing also when all we know now is that the Straw Hats are planning to go to just Grove 44 but don't necessarily mean that they'll explore the whole archipelago? :Basically this is just jumping to conclusions before anything definite has been revealed. This is like your post, Joekiddo, about Oda sucking at showing the Red Line last chapter despite several pieces of information given about it and Fishman Island since Water 7. The complaint was as I remember that it seems like Oda is wanting to end his series real soon or something by showing the Red Line which is the halfway point in the Grand Line meaning also the halfway point in the story. However, the complaint became null instantly the moment the Straw Hats left the Red Line to look for Hatchan. And apparently everyone one of us got excited even though it means we won't be seeing some undersea paradise action soon. :Though this article and its contents are much more positive than the complaint, it is still the same thing, Joekiddo. It's jumping on conclusions. It's jumping to the conclusion that there's another arc before Fishman Island. For all we know Duval might lead an army of kidnappers to invade Fishman Island, the action will take place mostly there, and there might be no chapters spent on Shabondy especially since its revealed that Duval lives on a Waterworld Atoll-like town. :This article was made in good faith and I believe in that Joekiddo, but it borders too much on the realm on Speculation to accepted. The Fishman Island Arc article I could accept since there was some evidence for its support back when Thriller Bark started, but this has too few. So its best to move the contents back to their original location and maybe even rename the article.Mugiwara Franky 10:29, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::On a side note however, when it begins to start to look like a mini-arc on Shabondy is gonna happen completely separate from Fishman Island like Jaya and Skypiea, this article maybe applicable of being brought back up. However until at least a few more chapters, this is just speculation.Mugiwara Franky 17:45, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Well isn't Gove 44 the part of the archipelago? Of course. But trust me, I felt Oda is going to spent some chapters(less then Jaya or Drum) on that archipelago. Look at Long Ring Long Land, the SHP don't even explore other of the 6 islands of that island but many fans could sometimes call it Longring Longland arc. The Straw Hat Pirates don't have to explore all of the archipelago but Gove 44 would be the olny of the Shanbondy islands to be explored. And you said Davul and his gang might attack Fishman Island but do you ever bother to call Enies Lobby the part of Water 7 arc or calling Water 7 to be Enies Lobby arc? The SHP faced the same enemy from Water 7 yet they go all the way to Enies Lobby and we seperate the story into 2 arcs, Water 7 and Enies Lobby so they are going to Shabondy and looks like Fishman Island is on hold like how the log post points to the sky but how to get there? Simple, go Jaya and ask Monblanc to help but now we have Camie who needed to tell the pirates how to get to get to Fishman Island but how? Simple go rescue Hatchan from Shabondy so Camie will show them the way. It would be better to leave it this way because like I said, I have a feeling were going to spent few chapters there and it's best to wait for a few more chapters. Please let wait. Joekido 01:32, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Its the name that bothers me... How are we suppose to remember this? -_-' One-Winged Hawk 09:47, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Do you want me to shorten it down to just Shabony? Joekido 10:32, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Umm I kinda noticed something while rereading the past chapters and it turns out that the destination where this arc is taking place is not even in the archipelago. It's a location five kilometers from the archipelago as stated here and here. It generally means that there is a 50% chance that the Straw Hats won't go to the archipelago even. Also seeing as how the fight against the Riders appears to be coming up within the base, it kinda also means we might have some chapters solely devoted to fighting within the base and no journeying to Shabondy at all. There's still a chance that I maybe wrong but logic at the moment seems to point an arc that doesn't happen on the archipelago. If the journey required the Straw Hats to pass through the archipelago to get to the base, the journey to the base was longer, or even more precisely if the base were on Shabondy then calling this a Shabondy arc would be applicable. Maybe moving the info back to Fishman Island arc maybe the right choice at the moment until some solid evidence comes up. Waiting awhile for a few more chapters to see if the Straw Hats do indeed go to Shabondy maybe best but it seems to go against the current evidence that is currently presented.Mugiwara Franky 17:42, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Speculation I fell like many affirmations (such as "Next Arc: Fishman Island") are just speculations. It would be good to have this stated in parentheses. Ilovefoxes 09:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I was right.. According to the Chapter 496 spoiler, the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at Shabondy. There is a picture of the island in the spoiler thread. I was right to set up this page all along, I told you I felt Oda was going to move the crew to Shabondy Island and why I created this arc page. Mugiwara Franky and New Babylon, you should had believed me. Joekido 08:14, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Bounty increase speculation Remember that Luffy's bounty increases when he helps a female on an arc. This time he is helping Camie, maybe he will face one of the admirals. We know he won't let the nobles get with their way one more time. Fideo86 14:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Ha! I knew it haha! Maybe it was too obvious, I wonder which admiral will the SH face.Fideo86 14:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Not a forum. :Definately an admiral, if not, Garp will interfer. One-Winged Hawk 16:10, 9 June 2008 (UTC) YES ! !! THE SABAODY ARCHIPELAGO ARC IS FINALLY ANIMATED! The actual name of this archipelago ? The Japanese is Shabondy, so from where comes the Sabaody name ? :I stopped paying attention to this one a while ago... My memory ticks over... Isn't it because the theme Park has Sabaody in the manga written on it? One-Winged Hawk 22:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC)